Camp
by 1xmocha
Summary: Things are getting more akward with our favorite fivesome after Kevin's special talk with Ryoma but with a night under the stars coming up...they really can't afford to be that way... Camp AU OT5 Complete!
1. Chapter 1

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis nor the characters

Note: Whew! I am officially back from camp and it was a ton of fun! For all those who were wondering w hy the endings seemed a little rushed is because I had to wrap the stories up because working on 4 stories at once is a little bit much for anyone so sorry about that. Anyway, when I came back from camp I thought what better than to write a Camp AU with our favorite fivesome?

Chapter: Fuji centered

Prologue

You know those friends that you've been with forever since birth?

Yeah, well Fuji had 3.

Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Sanada Genchiro.

Granted they met each other trough their parents but they were pretty inseparable.

They were all close even with their conflicting personalities.

Very close in fact...

Yes it had been an interesting day to say the least when each of their respected households found out.

They cried and asked what they did wrong but they shut up when they found out they were only gay with each other.

It was now summer break and they were all joined around the table with their parents dissusing summer plans.

"Excuse me?" Fuji asked in a come again? voice.

"You heard us. You all will be attending a summer camp for this summer." Fuji's father spoke.

"Which camp?" Rinko Echizen, their neighbor and fellow friend, questioned.

The Echizens were quite a pair and they had only known them for a week.

"Camp Seigaku. Why?"

"Oh, how lucky then. I have a son who works as a counselor there. You might get him as a counselor. Ryoma's such a sweet boy."

"You have a son?" they all questioned at once.

They werent aware of this.

Fuji turned to his other lovers making sure they were interested.

Good.

"Yeah and quite the seductive brat too if you know what I mean." Echizen Nanjiroh spoke as he flipped through his porn magazine on the porch.

Rinko caught sight of it and ripped it from him.

"What did I say about these? Never mind. Don't talk about our son like that. Ryoma is just highly attractive. You kids will have a blast there and Ryoma's a hoot and he's quite the prodigy in tennis as well!" Rinko spoke handing out watermelon.

"Thank you Mrs. Echizen. How old is he by the way and just how attractive are we talking?" Fuji questioned voicing all his lovers questions as well.

"Fuji! Don't be rude." Fuji's mom spoke.

Rinko laughed at the boys bluntness. She was about to speak but her husband interupted her.

"He's 2 years older than all of you so that would make him 21 right? Anyway Ryoma lives in an apartment and goes to Tokyo U when he's not working at camp. He hardly comes home anymore because he really wants to get his courses done since he's a senior now; I can't really blame him, I hated college except for the party part. And to answer your second question, you're going to have to wait and find out. I'm not going to judge my son's apperance. But know that he has every one he ever met lusting after him: female and male. Such a cut little uke..." He trailed off.

Rinko grabbed his ear in protest.

"That's enough out of you! Sorry about him boys, have fun at camp!" she called as he dragged her protesting husband out the door.

Fuji looked his lovers in the eye.

They were all thinking the same thing.

They couldn't wait for camp.

POT

Camp Seigaku was very massive to say the least.

People were everywhere checking in and finding their cabins.

The camp was for a whole month and they were required to be assigned room and stay overnight for the entire month.

And they, luckily, found out they were all assigned to the same cabin.

There were 4 people in each cabin and a counselor.

Fuji almost laughed as he saw the fine print writing under the camp sign when he showed it to his lovers.

Camp Seigaku: camp for bi and gay teen boys.

They made it into their cabin.

Cabin 7...lucky.

And to their happiness their counselor was Ryoma.

They started unpacking themselves after a quicky in the showers.

All of the sudden a blonde man walked in.

"You must be Ryoma's campers. Welcome to hell."

POT

They must have stared at him in horror because then man began to laugh.

"I was just kidding. You all will have a blast this month. And you have Ryoma as your counselor to boot!"

"..."

"I'm Kevin, another counselor here and Ryoma's best friend." Kevin spoke as he introduced kimself.

"There three things you need to know about Ryoma: One, he's a walking uke; two, he's an incredible brat when it comes to some things; and three..." Kevin trailed off.

"He's what?"

"Well..."

"He's not an object. I can already tell you boys want Ryoma and you haven't even met him yet. He hates that most of all."

"..."

"Anyway, I came to tell you all that Ryoma won't be here till tomorrow. He got some cold thing or so he said so if you need anything some and find me. I'm in cabin 3." Kevin spoke as he walked out of the door.

Their first night of camp had certainly been interesting to say the least...

But they couldn't wait for tomorrow.

When they finally met him...

Their future lover...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Chapter dedicated to: The Incredible PsYChO

Note: I'm getting a lot of reviews from people about some of my other stories saying they were "rushed". I already explained in the previous chapter of this story why. So if you were confused go read the note in the prologue, Thank you.

Chapter centered around: Atobe

Chapter 1: Camp life

Atobe looked annoyed as his cellphone's alarm clock went off.

True he wasn't suppose to have one but who said ore-sama was included in those plebeian rules?

Yesterday he and his boyfriend went through the cabin trying to find out what their new lover was like.

He had no clue that the Echizens had a child let alone one older than them.

They both didn't look a day over 30 and he was pretty sure that they didn't use any age reducing stuff, unlike his mother.

Unfortunately, they hadn't found any pictures of their faceless beauty.

But they did found out that the boy played guitar, was a big fan of tennis, liked listening to rock music, had possibly long hair for a boy because he had a lot of hair ties, has his ear peirced, wore a 0 size jeans, and was shorter than Fuji because they had measured the boy's jeans next to Fuji.

Yeah, well, going through peoples stuff is rude no matter how you may look at it but hey who is looking?

Atobe stretched and stood out of bed and place a light kiss on all of his lovers' lips, waking them up.

Today was the big day after all.

Ryoma was arriving today.

POT

Atobe poked his food with a fork.

He hated breakfast here.

It was nothing like his 5 star breakfast at home but it was somewhat remotely edible. Fuji seemed to enjoy it though.

Well...maybe Fuji wasn't the best example since he ate some of the weirdest things.

"Ryoma's arriving today? You excited?" that Kevin guy walked over.

Excited?

That was the understatement of the year!

He was about to go crazy! And he wasn't the only one either.

They were all excited.

Kevin could probably tell they were about pee in their pants because he sighed.

A long sigh.

"Listen. Just don't get your hopes up. Ryoma just doesn't go out with just anybody and he's never gone for one of his campers before so don't expect him to do it now. However, you all are the type Ryoma likes to date so your not completly hopeless unless you don't play tennis that is." Kevin leered at them.

Atobe smirked.

"Of course we do."

Kevin frowned and was about to say something but was cut off when the mess hall's doors opened.

All eyes turned to look at the source of disruption.

Atobe's throat went dry when the most attractive man he had ever seen in possibly his whole life started to walk over to them.

When Atobe made eye contact with the figure he just knew who it was.

"Ryoma!" Kevin waved in greeting.

Ryoma waved back, his eyes still not leaving Atobe's.

Atobe didn't need to see the smirk on the man's face to know he was smirking.

"Ryoma, I would like to introduce you to your campers that you oh so nicely ditched on the first day of camp."

"Sorry about that. I had some 'suff' to take care of." Ryoma's voice was like liquid honey, intoxicating him with every word.

And true to their "observations" Ryoma was shorter than they were, did have his right ear pierced with a small silver hoop, and did have long hair but not like a girls, that required a hair tie.

His eyes were golden fumes that issued challenge to whoever they looked at. His face was flawless and was slim like a girl but still had muscle to it, porbably from tennis most likely.

Ryoma was nothing like any of them expected.

He was much, much seductive then they could ever imagine.

Atobe looked at his other lovers to see their reactions.

Atobe smirked bigger.

Camp was gonna be fun

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

(Read)Note: Wow...it's been awhile with this fic ne? I really had no intention of writing this right now since I don't really know where I'm going with this but a "situation" came up that forced me to write it.( Although I know a lot of people have been waiting for this. Sorry guys...) So yeah...

By the way, has anyone seen Transformers yet? I really don't like action movies all that much(more romances and comedies...) And I really wasn't expecting anything...but this movie is REALLY worth the ticket. Go see it!

I haven't had much time lately because I now have a job...Lifeguarding, I have to say, is one of the most strenuous, dirty, stressful, long, and down right most BORING jobs ever...but hey I'm making 120 $ this weekend alone so I guess it's ok... ;p

Sorry to bore you with my endless babble so here you go, the chappy!

Chapter 2

Fuji awoke to the sound of the shower running.

Yesterday had been pretty uneventful to say the least.

They had officially met Ryoma but they were only allowed a few moments of "cutie uke-gazing" until Ryoma had been taken along with the other counselors. They hadn't been able to see him the rest of the day. Until Ryoma came back after lights out that was. Well...they had [plenty of time this summer to make Ryoma theirs...

Fuji climbed out of bed leaving a small kiss on Atobe's face letting him know it was time to wake up.

Their little-ukish counselor hadn't a clue about their relationship but right now all he had to focus on was their advances.

Fuji smirked as he grabbed his shower stuff.

He walked over to see who was taking a shower.

He pulled back the curtain thinking it was one of his lovers.

"Um... good-morning..." a very red faced uke looked back at him, quickly grabbing a towel to cover his modesty.

"Oh yes, yes it is..." Fuji said shocked but quickly smirked.

What a delicious situation this turned out to be.

_Oh_ indeed.

POT

Fuji was a morning person.

Contrary to Tezuka's actions, Fuji mused, Tezuka had to be one of the worst morning people he had ever met(Why else would be make people from their school's tennis club run so many laps when they pissed Tezuka off in the morning?)

Atobe was usually up after him. With all the unnecessary preening his second lover did in the morning it was easy to tell Keigo had to have some type energy in the morning.

Sanada, Fuji had to almost laugh at it, slept like the dead. You could not wake him up unless you had a very loud and very unbreakable alarm clock. Or you could just start playing with him but...it never really bod well with him after...

Ryoma Echizen, Fuji decided, was a morning person.

"Um Fuji-kun..." Ryoma blushed as Fuji's eyes continued to roam his body.

"Yes?" Fuji continued smiling.

"Stop staring at me you pervert!" Ryoma's bashfulness turned into anger.

Fuji frowned.

Pity...Ryoma was a whole bunch cuter when he was embarrassed.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" Ryoma questioned as he put on his shirt.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong." Fuji spoke innocently.

Ryoma just looked at him in shock.

It was at that point he decided Fuji Syuuske was utterly, and completely shameless.

Ryoma promptly kicked Fuji out of the bathroom and sent him sending right into a just awoken Atobe.

"What was that for?" Atobe questioned.

"Apparently he didn't like me watching him take a shower."

"..."

POT

Tezuka had gotten shortly up after Atobe. They had all gotten washed up and dressed without much hassle. Besides the fact that he found out Fuji had watched Ryoma take a shower and Sanada STILL wasn't out of bed.

"Well?" Atobe questioned to the still sleeping Sanada.

"We've tried everything. He's like that teammate of yours Kei, Jerry or something..." Fuji spoke.

"You mean Jiroh?" Atobe corrected

"Yeah Jerry." Fuji continued.

Atobe didn't know why he bothered...

"What are you all doing? Breakfast is starting." Ryoma announced as he made his way over to the boys.

"Gen-chan's still sleeping..." Fuji spoke.

"I can see that. Let me rephrase my question...why is he still sleeping?" Ryoma spoke exasperatedly.

The boys were gonna be the death of him...

"We couldn't wake him up." Tezuka spoke.

"Ugh..go to breakfast; I'll meet you there. I'll wake him up." Ryoma announced, patience thinning.

"Terrific..." Fuji smiled sharkily as he lead his other 2 lovers out.

There was only one way to make Sanada up...

And... well...

POT

Ryoma never thought waking up someone could be this hard but...he was dead wrong.

Ryoma groaned in frustration as he gazed at the, STILL asleep, boy.

Breakfast was almost over and he still hadn't managed to awaken the boy.

It was Japanese style today, his favorite, Ryoma pouted.

He sighed again as he, once again, began to shake the boy.

"Come on wakey, wakey." Ryoma spoke angrily.

Sanada didn't so much as make a move.

He didn't know how on Earth he was gonna survive a month with these boys if he was already losing patience with them on the first morning he had been with him...

All of the sudden Ryoma felt a strong grip on his wrist.

He looked to see Sanada bringing him to the bed, eyes still closed.

Oh god...he must be dreaming.

Then he jerked Ryoma forward until he was completely on top of the boy.

TBC...

Well then...till next time! ;p

Now...Mini.Nuara...do your part!


	4. Chapter 4

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Okay so I kinda wrote this on a whim...but whatever. 3 I just got off of work..so happy..

Chapter 4

Sanada liked to dream.

Sometimes it would be about tennis or his boyfriends.

He didn't like the every once and awhile nightmares he had but then again..who did?

Right now he was dreaming.

A _very_ nice one in fact.

One involving a certain camp counselor moaning under him, his boyfriends, and a bed.

Ahh..life was good.

The way Ryoma's voice pleaded...

"Sanada-kun..."

The way Ryoma's body just fit into his...

"Sanada-kun please...

The way Ryoma's breath felt against his neck...

"Sanada-kun, come on..."

The way Ryoma's skin was so smooth...

"SANADAKUN! Please wake up!"

The way...wait?

He was dreaming?

Sanada quickly opened his eyes to see a very flushed and embarrassed Ryoma under him.

Oh my...

"I..." Sanada began trying to find the words that expressed just how sorry he was.

"Just please...get off of me. Your thing is poking me..." Ryoma blushed.

Oh god...world just swallow him whole...

"I am so, so sorry." Sanada apologized.

"Nobody could get you up so I tied and you pulled me under you while you were sleeping." Ryoma explained.

"Ah..." Sanada nodded.

"Get dressed and I'll meet you at breakfast. And...you might want to take care of that." Ryoma blushed.

"..." He was so embarrassed he couldn't see straight. He hoped he didn't do anything else like rock into the boy...

"Oh god..." He could see the taunting now he was gonna get when his boyfriends found out...

"Did you have a nice dream?"

"That's a mighty big cone you got there."

Ugh...

But even though what happened was beyond embarrassing...

He really hoped that one day it wouldn't be.

Sanada stood up and walked into the bathroom to change and take care of his "problem" that Ryoma had created.

Outside, the other boy was doing the same thing.(1)

POT

Fuji sat looking at his half eaten bagel.

"What is taking so long?" he mused.

Beside him, Tezuka took a sip of his orange juice.

"He's probably up and..." Tezuka began but then was cut off when a very red Ryoma paced into the mess hall, grabbing some Japanese breakfast, and sitting down followed by an equally red Sanada.

Fuji looked from them to Atobe and Tezuka with a "what the heck?" expression.

Sanada saw them and mouthed to them that he would tell them later.

Sanada watched as Ryoma quicky sat down with Kevin at the table farthest away from them.

I guess it was too much to hope that Ryoma would forget so soon...

POT

Kevin watched as an embarrassed Ryoma slammed his food down in front of him and buried his head in his arms.

Kevin sighed.

"What happened?" Kevin said as an opener.

Ryoma looked at him red in the face. "Well Sanada-kun overslept so I tried to wake him up but instead he pulled he under him and basically started to...yeah. But he was dreaming so.."

"Ok..." Kevin said confused and now fascinated.

"I'm so screwed up..." Ryoma sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Kevin questioned.

"Because not only I'm I in love with a guy but 4 guys which happen to be my campers...I feel like a pedophile..."

"Please. They're only 2 years younger than you. And besides, they're taller and bigger so it works out." Kevin explained.

"Gee...thanks for reminding me how short I am." Ryoma snorted sarcastically.

"Your welcome. But look on the bright side of things..."

"What?"

"At least they like you back."

"..."

POT

After breakfast was over they went to the lake.

Ryoma still refused to look at Sanada but at least the others new why now.

"It's kinda cute you know. They way he's still so embarrassed. I mean you were dreaming for cripes sake. Teenagers have hormones you know and those kinds of dreams happen very often. Why I myself have had plenty." Fuji rambled on as he sat down on a towel by the dock.

"Fuji...so not helping." Sanada spoke before he dived into the water.

"Hmfph..ore-sama is so not diving into that god forsaken water. Who knows what kind of crap in there...ugh!" Atobe screamed as Tezuka-who had been reading a book in a float- splashed him.

"Please...even Kuni is in the water you wimp." Fuji spoke as he also jumped into the water.

Sanada got out of the water and grabbed his towel. Today had been exhausting...

He looked back at the lake's beach to see a very surprising sight.

Ryoma was walking on the dock.

Ryoma was walking on the dock in a very sexy swim suit.

Ryoma was walking on the dock in a very sexy swim suit towards him.

After Ryoma had spent the whole day paretically ignoring him this was a surprise.

The blush was still on his face...

"Sanada-kun, we need to talk."

TBC...

Evil, evil me...oh well I'll update soon.(who soon is depending on a certain "someone"..-M.N-)

Note:

(1) You guys did get that right?snickers Since it's a T fic I didn't want to explain that Ryoma was Jing off so...yeah

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: K so I spent the day yesterday harassing my swim coach, going to Cici's pizza with some friends, swimming, and watching Norbit (a movie btw) with my dad for one of those "father/daughter bonding time"..yeah, ok...the movie was hysterical incase your wondering... :D But now I have to go to work my loves so here you go, chapter 5!

Chapter 5

"We need to talk."

To Sanada, that didn't look good no matter how you looked at it.

"Ah...I suppose we do." Sanada nodded.

Ryoma turned around, turning his head over his shoulder in a "follow me" look.

Sanada nodded but kept his distance from the boy.

There could only be one thing that Ryoma could want to talk to him about after this morning...

When Sanada looked up he blushed again.

It just so happened when he looked up that his line of sight was right on Ryoma's butt(which he totally _wasn't_ looking at, honest...it just so happened to be there...)

Sanada cursed to himself and looked back down at the pine straw crunching below his feet when he walked.

They were walking pretty far out Sanada realized as he looked up again.

Then, finally, Ryoma stopped walking and lead Sanada to a bench set far out from where anybody could see them from camp.

Nobody could see them...oh god...

Sanada then realized just how close Ryoma had gotten when th felt a hand on his shoulder.

He wasn't gonna punch him was he? Sanada wondered.

"Look I..." Sanada began.

"Kiss me." Ryoma spoke with a pouty look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Sanada asked in shock. There was no way that Ryoma said what he just said..no freaking way...

"You heard me. Kiss me." Ryoma spoke again. And true enough Ryoma was asking him to kiss him.

"..."

"Geez...I hope your not like that with Fuji, Atobe, and Tezuka-kun Gen-chan." Ryoma smiled sharkily as he traced a finger on Sanada's chest as he was backed up against the bench.

When did that happen again? He was absolutely losing his mind...

"Please don't look so shocked," Ryoma spoke as he began to sit down on Sanada's lap feeling what he had felt this morning, he smirked triumphantly, "I know all about you dating them. And I also know you like me. I get those looks _all_ the time. You don't seriously thing I'm that naive do you? But then again I don't need your looks to tell me after this morning..."

"Oh god..." Sanada blushed as Ryoma began to get closer to him, rose colored lips millimeters away from his now.

"Well my names Ryoma...but I guess god will do for now..." Ryoma purred as his lips finally touched Sanada's.

POT

"So what did he talk about to you?" Tezuka questioned when Ryoma was off to some meeting when they all met up again in the cabin.

"You were gone _all_ day." Atobe stated.

Sanada bit his lip. He wasn't about to explain to his boyfriends that he spent the entire rest of the day making out with Ryoma on a bench in the woods...

"Or was there not a lot of talking going on?" Fuji smiled knowinglt.

Sanada blushed letting his emotions get the better of him. Being with Ryoma was just so...wonderful. He couldn't wait till he joined them...

"Genchiro you dog." Fuji smiled happily.

"So you just sat in the woods kissing the entire day?" Tezuka questioned. He knew Genchiro wouldn't fuck Ryoma because 1, he wasn't that type of person and 2, they had decided to wait till they were all together...

"Pretty much." Sanada spoke as he made his way into bed.

Atobe smiled at him and crawled into his bed as well.

Tezuka watched as Fuji went to the front door which lead out onto a screen porch.

"Where are you going?" Tezuka questioned.

Fuji smiled at him.

"I'll go to bed in a little bit Kuni, I just want to look at the stars that's all."Fuji smiled innocently.

Tezuka nodded and made his way into bed.

Fuji smiled at the seen of all his lovers now sleeping.

His hands itched for a camera.

"Fuji-kun?" questioned a small voice as the screen porch door opened revealing their counselor.

Ah...right on time...

"Ryoma-san, good evening; care for a small chat?" Fuji tilted his head to the side.

Ryoma gave a small, hesitant nod.

Fuji smiled.

Perfect...

POT

" I heard from Genchiro." Fuji said in opening.

Ryoma bit his lip. "Did you now?" Ryoma shivered from the cold, night air.

"Are you cold?" Fuji questioned as he grabbed a blanket which, "happened" to be next to him.

Ryoma nodded and sat down next to Fuji.

Fuji wrapped the blanket around both of them and slipped a hand around Ryoma's small, girly waist.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma blushed.

"Well we both need to stay warm so I figured that body heat also keeps us warm.." Fuji stated innocently.

"Sure...what did you want to talk about?" Ryoma yawned. It had been a long day and he was tired...

"Us." Fuji stated bluntly.

"Us?" questioned Ryoma sleepily. He was just so tired...

"Yes, us. I'm sure that you are well aware that all 4 of us like you and it wouldn't be fair for all of us to fight over you. And besides, you like us to right?" Fuji winked.

"..."

"Ryoma?" Fuji questioned as he felt a head against his shoulder.

Fuji looked down at the angelic, sleeping face of the boy.

"Kawai. Saa...will continue this another day hn?"

Even though he never got to finish having their conversation, as important as it was, Fuji found it to be not that big of a deal after he got to see the sleeping face of Ryoma, head resting on his shoulder.

After all, they had tomorrow didn't they...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T(or right now at least... ;p)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Sorry...I've been in Augusta the past 2 days(w/ out a computer...)for a state swim meet( I know that no one cares but...I have the 10th fastest 50 butterfly time in the state, so happy... ) so sorry I haven't been able to update. So...

Who bought the seventh Harry Potter book? I did...I was originally going to read it like in 2 months or so but after somebody told me at my swim meet what happens at the end...I had to find out how "it" happened. It was so funny. People were lining up at like 6p.m. at night...just to get a number to stand in line for the book...I bought it later after my swim meet finished at 1. So they had all these people dressed up and the people working at the Barnes and Noble were so ticked off about them...oh well. And I got the book 40 off so it's all good. ;P

Now then...happy birthday to Gwyn!(author of Echizen, Our boucho and Life after Seigaku..)

Chapter 6

Ryoma awoke to warmness.

Usually, even though he had 3 blankets on top of him and the heat outside, he always got cold.

But today, however, he was warm.

Ryoma moaned and snuggled into the source of the warmth.

This was heaven...

He remembered the last few words spoken to him next last night and the oh so tempting offer...

But he needed to think about this...later, after the warmth went away that is...

"Ryoma...if you get any closer I just might have to eat you." a teasing voice spoke in amusement.

Ryoma's eyes opened, widening at the comment and looked at the very amused blue-eyed boy.

Ryoma jumped away from him causing him to fall onto the floor.

He looked around. Oh my god...

They were still outside...anybody could have seen them!

"Shit." Ryoma cursed.

"Now , now...cursing isn't becoming of a counselor." Fuji laughed.

"Screw you!"

"Yes, all in good time..." Fuji smiled sharkily

Ryoma blushed and went inside to the bathroom, ignoring the looks the others sent him.

Right now he only had one thing on his mind, THE camping trip...

POT

THE camping trip was the bane of his exsistance. He hated it as much as he hated western breakfast...so basically, A LOT!

Each month they would be forced to go somewhere on the trail, set up camp themselves, cook and catch food themselves, make a fire, and sleep Together! In a tent so small you pretty much have to sleep on top of each other...so basically, he was screwed...literally.

He had no doubt that that was when those boys would make their move.

I mean it was perfect really...you're alone, away from everyone else because you had to pick a spot separate from everybody else, in a small tent...

Ryoma sighed.

He hated his life...

POT

Fuji loved his life.

3 great boyfriends plus a 4th on the way in a tent underneath the stars.

Yes life was good...

Fuji sighed happily and ignored the looks sen to him ans pratically skipped into the bathroom to change.

Atobe looked at the other 2.

"10 bucks says Fuji kissed him."

Tezuka frowned.

"We really shouldn't be betting..."

"10 bucks Ryoma kissed him." Sanada challenged back, knowing already how ryoma could be.

"Fine...20 bucks Ryoma fell asleep on Fuji." Tezuka challenged.

Then Fuji came prancing out of the bathroom. "Ryoma slept with me last night. Well, not really but he fell asleep on my shoulder...Well I'm off to breakfast so hurry up!" Fuji cooed as he rushed out of the door.

Sanada and Atobe turned toward Tezuka in amazement, both getting out their wallets to pay up.

"Oh no, I don't want my 10 in dollars. 10 laps around the camp; get moving." Tezuka smirked

Sanada and Atobes widened but never less took off.

Tezuka's smirked a smirk to rival Ryoma's own.

POT

Breakfast was pretty much normal.

Unless you count a food fight and Fuji playing footsie with Tezuka under the table that is.

After breakfast was over they listened to the camp director speak about the trip before they had to pack for it.

After he finsihed announcing Kevin came over.

"Ryo we need to talk about something." kevin spoke seriously.

Ryoma nodded and sent them to go pack.

Fuji frowned.

This couldn't be good...

TBC...

Next time: The beginning of the trip and Kevin's talk to Ryoma about ???.


	7. Chapter 7

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Chapter 7 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Heya guys! Anyways, Camp's got 2 more chapters to go after this because I know a lot of people that want me to get back to writing the second arc of College in America(plus i'mlooking forward to writing it...more agnst and drama...lol. ;p)

Chapter 7

"You want to talk?" Ryoma stared at him.

"Yes now come with me..."

POT

Now I'm sure you're all wondering what we talked about...

Ryoma used the cap of his hat to cover his blush, oping that none of his campers saw it.

Nobody was speaking really and it suited ryoma just fine.

After his "talk" with Kevin he felt really, _really_ uncomfortable around them.

_Flashback_

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Ryoma questioned as Kevin lead him to his cabin._

_Kevin sighed and say Ryoma down on the bed while he went inside and retrieved a box of something._

_Kevin deposited the box in Ryoma's lap._

_Ryoma just stared at it._

_Oh god, he couldn't be serious..._

_Could he?_

"_A box of...condoms?" Ryoma stared at him incrediously._

"_Yes, condoms, protection for when you're having sex." Kevin smirked at him._

_Oh hell no, he was not going to have Kevin, __**Kevin**__ for cripes sake give him "THE talk"._

"_..."_

"_Don't be like that Ryoma. You know as well as I do that those boys are gonna make their move on this trip with you."_

"_..."_

"_Ryoma?" Kevin questioned as he saw the surprised look on his best friend's face._

"_Oh god, they are aren't they..." Ryoma continued to look at the box like it was a death sentence._

_End Flashback_

Ryoma put his hand in the pocket of his shorts, fingering the 5 condoms.

"Hey, lets take this trail." Ryoma spoke.

The others nodded.

Ryoma lead the group ignoring the 4 hungry looks on him.

He was screwed, literally.

POT

Tezuka sighed as he sat his backpack down.

They had finally reached the are where they were going to stay for the next two days.

It was nice really. It was a flat grass area with trees above them that blocked out the rain. About 50 meters away from it there was a small river with a river bed that they could go swimming in, take a bath, or catch fish.

It reminded him of all the trips that he and his grandfather went on.

Except he planned to have sex on this one.

"Help come set up the tent Kuni!" Fuji pouted at him.

Tezuka sighed and made his way over to help Ryoma, Fuji, and Atobe put up the tent.

It was going to be a _long_ two days...

POT

Ryoma snuggled up into his sleeping bag.

Another reason he hated these camping trips was because he got so damn cold.

Ryoma tried to keep his shivering down as best he could.

"Are you cold?" a concerned voice asked.

Ryoma looked next to him to see Atobe wide awake next to him.

Ryoma nodded, teeth chattering.

Atobe unzipped his super-deluxe-thermal-sleeping bag. A silent gesture for Ryoma to join him.

Ryoma just stared at him like he had grown two heads.

In the end, Ryoma nodded in agreement.

He unzipped his sleeping bag and joined Atobe in his.

It was a snug fit and he was pretty much plastered up against him but...

He was warm.

Ryoma snuggled into Atobe and fell into a deep slumber.

Beside him, Atobe smiled and brought the boy closer to him.

POT

Ryoma awoke to the smell of fish roasting over an open fire.

Ryoma moaned as he stretched his night kinks out of him.

He had slept really well last night and then remembered why he had...

"Shit" Ryoma cursed.

How embarrassing...

Ryoma yawned not even bothering to look at his appearance.

He unzipped the tent to see Fuji and Atobe eating while Sanada cooked fish.

He was met by silence as the red tinted faces looked at him.

"What?" he questioned cutely.

Then it's when Ryoma took time to notice his appearance.

He blushed.

No wonder he was cold last night, wearing only a short sleeve shirt that fell on the top of his thighs with his short silver boxers. Then he noticed that the shirt slid off to the side, exposing his slightly tanned neck. His hair was probably everywhere to.

"I'll get dressed now." Ryoma laughed nervously cursing himself inwardly for giving them an invitation like that.

"..."

POT

Ryoma came out dressed in a loose light blue t-shirt and black tennis shorts.

As Ryoma finally sat down he noticed one of them was missing.

"Where's Tezuka-san?" Ryoma questioned, slightly with panic.

He was so, so not going to loose a camper on this god awful trip.

"He's fishing." Fuji pointed over to the river.

"Oh.." Ryoma spoke.

They continued to stare at him.

Crap...

"I think I'll go help him." Ryoma smiled nervously.

Anything was better then them staring at him.

POT

Tezuka swung the line back and watched as the bait descended into the water.

It had been quite a surprise when fuji woke him up this morning showing Ryoma snuggling with an equally asleep Atobe.

It was cute really...

It also meant that Ryoma was beginning to open up to them.

After the whole silence ting on the way up here, Tezuka was sure that they had screwed up somehow.

"Hey Tezuka-san."a voice spoke to him.

Tezuka looked back to see Ryoma approach him.

"Good morning Ryoma-kun." Tezuka nodded.

"Nee..can I help?" Ryoma bit his lip cutely..

Tezuka resisted the urge to jump him.

"Sure." Tezuka nodded and brought Ryoma over so he could line up the pole with the boy standing in front of him.

He could tell the boy was slightly uncomfortable with how close they were...

"Relax." he whispered in Ryoma's ear, "or the fish will never come to you." Tezuka teased.

"Che." Ryoma snorted, automatically relaxing.

"The offers still there you know." Tezuka spoke truthfully.

"..."

"We all want you. And not just for sex either. We truly and honestly want you. Just give us a chance, please?" Tezuka's voice was so close to begging it made Ryoma's heart race.

Pleading with him...

All the sudden the reel took off.

"Wow,i think we caught something!" Ryoma spoke excited.

On all the camping trip's he went on he never once caught something!

With Tezuka's help Ryoma pulled in the fish.

"It's huge!" Ryoma's eyes danced with glee, just like a child.

Tezuka smiled at him and bent down to kiss a excited ryoma on the forehead.

Ryoma blushed at the gesture.

"I'll give you some time to think." Tezuka spoke to the boy, taking the fish to the campsit to be cooked, leaving the boy to his thoughts.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T +(kissing and mention of sex)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Chapter 8/9

Note(READ!): Like I said, I'm trying to finish this before school starts for me. Aug. 6th...ugh...Anyways this is the last chapter(not including the epilogue) of Camp. I hope you all enjoyed this story of mine even though I put it off for some time to write all those one-shots and College in America. So thank you to all of my dedicated reviewers(and the lazy people who didn't take the simple minute of your time to review. Slackers...) After this I will be focusing on the second arc of College in America!

Chapter 8

Ryoma sat perched on a rock with one leg hanging loosely and one tucked in my his arm, eyebrows furrowed and a frown set on his beautiful features.

Think about it huh...

Think about what exactly?

He had been out here the entire day. The sun had just gone down.

He hadn't been approached all day true to Tezuka's word.

Here he was sitting on a frickin' rock for goodness sakes thinking life..

Wouldn't Confucius be proud...

Ryoma snorted sarcastically.

He took one of his arms and traced the small pebbles buried beneath the streams water.

Seriously just what was his deal?

It was a known fact that he didn't think. He believed in facing everything head on without a second's hesitation.

It was good for such things as tennis...but not so good about relationships and...

The L word.

Ryoma had to admit, he had ever been in "Love."

He remembered long ago when he had looked it up online once.

**L o v e**(noun): 1) an intense feeling of deep affection. 2) a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. 3) a great interest and pleasure in something. 4) a person or thing that one loves. 5) (in tennis) a score of zero.

-PHRASES _love me, love my dog _proverb if you love someone, you must accept everything about them, even their faults or weaknesses. make love 1) have sexual intercourse. 2 (make love to) dated pay amorous attention to. there's no love lost between there is mutual dislike between.

Sure he felt a deep affection for the boys but was that really love?

He wanted to have sex with them. Really, _really _badly...

Ryoma blushed and groaned as he felt aroused.

Sure he had an interest in them. I mean who wouldn't? They were all _very_ attractive...good mannered boys.

That and they are good at tennis which was some serious points in Ryoma's book.

But the fourth thing, a person or thing that someone loves. He loved his cat, he loved tennis, his parents(...well his mom anyways. Depending on the time of the week...his dad was sometimes included. Sometimes...)But did he love the boys.

He was in college, they were just getting out of High school. They would be separated come August...

Oh screw it!

Ryoma unhooked himself from the rock and jumped off it.

All this "deep" thinking was getting to his head.

He'd give it a shot, them a shot. Us...

Besides, it's been a awfully long time since he had sex anyways...

Ryoma smiled and headed back to the tent knowing they would be inside.

POT

Tezuka had fallen fast asleep.

They had left Ryoma alone the entire day to let the boy muse over his thoughts. They had had canned soup tonight since catching fish(read: Disturbing Ryoma) was not an option.

"Hey." a seductive voice spoke.

Tezuka moaned as he felt a body on top of his.

Tezuka thinking it was probably Fuji pulled the boy's small face down to his lips.

"Fuji..."

He kissed the boy deeply, loving the little purr from the boys mouth.

He tasted like...wait a second.

Tezuka opened his eyes.

The boy he was kissing tasted like grape. Fuji tasted distinctly like vanilla.

Tezuka's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Guess again." Ryoma smirked at him.

Guess this was a yes as Ryoma kissed him.

Tezuka rolled over so that Ryoma was under him and continued kissing down the boy's neck.

He was finally theirs...

Clearing of 3 throats brought him back to reality.

"Care to join?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow seductively.

They didn't need to be asked twice...

POT

When Ryoma woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Slowly, he stood up and carefully limped his way out of the tent.

Damn...he hadn't had that good of sex in...ever really.

He yawned not ever bothering to get dressed as he walked out.

"Morning." he said sleepily.

"Saa..Ryo-chan. Your going to get sick if you don't wear any clothes in this morning weather. No matter how much I like seeing you naked." Fuji smiled as he slipped off his hoodie to give to the boy.

Ryoma pouted but never less put bit on and sat in Fuji's lap.

Ryoma wrinkled his nose at the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Don't worry, you spoiled brat, Tezuka's catching you some fish." Atobe smirked.

Ryoma stuck his tongue out childishly at the man for the "brat"comment snuggling into Fuji's embrace.

"You have no room to talk, Monkey King..." Ryoma smirked.

Atobe's face looked as if it would explode at any minute.

"Pft..." Sanada and Fuji chuckled at the came time.

"What on god's earth is wrong with you? Ore-sama looks nothing like one of those disgusting fur balls!" Atobe all but screeched.

"Monkey king..." Fuji sing-songed with Ryoma.

Sanada watched the seen with amusement just as Tezuka came up with the fish.

"What happened?" Tezuka questioned, now amused by the scene as well.

"Nothing really..."

It was times like this that made life wonderful.

And even though they were going to have to go through a lot come August...

Well...

Let's just take life one day at a time shall we?

POT

"So?" Kevin spoke as he approached Ryoma at breakfast the morning after the camp out was over.

He had approached Ryoma after he saw the boy's obvious limp.

Ryoma just smiled like he was a cat who had gotten the canary.

Kevin blinked.

In all the years he had known Ryoma he had never seen the boy so happy.

Kevin smirked wolfishly.

"You did didn't you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

People were kind of looking at them strangely.

Ryoma tugged Kevin out the door and to the dinning hall porch.

"Yeah I did..." Ryoma smiled.

Kevin couldn't be happier for him.

"So you spent the entire camping trip being fucked." Kevin said in amazement.

"No...we went fishing, and set up a tent, and cooked...all the basic camping rituals."

"It's a wonder they keep you as a counselor around here." Kevin shook his head.

"Nah...you just need to know who to sleep with." Ryoma teased looking completely serious.

Kevin looked at him horrified.

"You're kidding right? RIGHT?" Kevin spoke as Ryoma walked off.

"Of course I was stupid. Mada mada da ne." Ryoma smirked as he walked(Read: Limped) back to his cabin to be with the 4 boys who he had come to "Love".

THE END

The Epilogue will be updated tomorrow minna!


	9. Chapter 9

1Camp

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Chapter 9/9

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: This chappy officially marks the end of Camp! After this I will get started on writing the second arc of College in America. But first, schools starting again for me so I got to get back into it. So I wouldn't expect anytime _really_ soon. Sorry guys...

Epilogue

_3 months later..._

**Tokyo University**

"Aye it's Ryoma guys! Welcome back our resident dorm cutie!" Yuuri Kizumi, a fellow dorm member of Ryoma's,spoke as he waved to Ryoma carrying a box.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoma glared, setting the box down so Yuuri didn't tackle him with the box in hand..

Yuuri smiled and patted him on the head like a little kid, "You're just adorable! So what was you summer like? Did you get a cute boyfriend?" Yuuri questioned.

Ryoma smiled. A true, breathtaking smile.

"Whoa..." Yuuri blushed.

"I had a great summer." Ryoma said vaguely and picked up the box, giving a hug to all the speechless members of his dorm.

"Yuuri-senpai?" Kazuki Naita, another dorm member spoke, "Did you see how happy he looked?"

"Yeah...he must have found love. Finally!"

"Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is going to live in the 4 extra bedrooms since the seniors are gone?"

"..."

POT

Ryoma laid on his bed exhausted from putting everything in it's place. He really liked the dorms here...

Ryoma sighed.

Last week had been very hard on him. And his lovers too...

They had had to part ways for awhile.

Even though they spent the entire last 2 days together having sex...

He still missed them and they had only parted early this morning.

He had his college life and they were going to begin theirs.

All of the sudden he felt his phone ring.

A text message? From whom?

Ryoma used a delicate finger to scroll down to his texts.

He frowned.

**Look outside your door.**

That just sounded borderline stalkerish...

But never less he opened the door.

"Surprise!" a chuckling voice reached his ears as his lover pressed his lips against his.

"Syuuske!" Ryoma moaned out.

What the heck was he doing here?

Fuji finally let go of him letting him see that his other 3 lovers were here too.

"What are you all doing here?" he questioned confused but also ecstatic to see them.

"Were starting our freshman year of college. Why else would we be here, brat?" Atobe smirked.

"Because you missed me?" Ryoma pouted upset at he fact that they didn't come here for him only.

But really this was fantastic. They would all be together so technically it wouldn't be a long distance relationship anymore...

That and they could make out 24/7 when they weren't in class or on the courts.

"Oh we missed you alright." Tezuka smiled as he led Ryoma back into the room and laid him on the bed.

"Care to show me how much?" Ryoma taunted running a hand down his stomach in an inviting gesture.

And they did.

OSWARI.

Note: Ne...I hope you enjoyed it...Now, because I just love you all(and I want Mini.Nuara and Animestar73 to update sooner. ;p) Here's a snippet from the second arc of College in America!

POT

"You've changed." Kevin finally spoke.

Ryoma looked at himself.

He indeed had.

He was slightly taller(although know where near his lovers's-ex-lovers's- heights.) His hair had grown longer, framing his face kinda like a girl's. Ryoma was skinny. Too skinny. He still had that seductive body but...he was deathly skinny as if he hadn't eaten in years. He also had his left ear pierced twice. Gone was the cocky smirk replaced by a sad sort of look, eyes containing hardly any emotions.

Well that's what happens to you when you loose someone Ryoma snorted sarcastically to himself.

Kevin sighed and looked around Ryoma's London home. It was a nice sort of perfect for Ryoma actually. Karupin meowed from her spot in Ryoma's arms.

Ryoma smiled a little at her and sat her down so she could greet Kevin properly.

"I saw you on TV last night. Congratulations on finally achieving your 2nd Grand Slam." Kevin said, trying to get some small talk going.

Ryoma headed into the kitchen and grabbed 2 glasses of water.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma spoke to the point.

"As blunt as ever I see. Ryoma...I've watched you on TV...Hell even Fuji can tell your not happy." Kevin shouted at Ryoma.

He was just so damn...passive..

What the hell had happened to Echizen Ryoma's fire?

"Heh, Fuji can't even remember me." Ryoma smiled bitterly.

Kevin went quiet at that.

That was why he was here in London wasn't it?

He just couldn't deal with Fuji not remembering him. Hell he hadn't even told his other lovers he was leaving. He just had up and left the hospital that day 4 years ago without a word. They would be better off without him. Better off then trying to get Fuji to remember him. He had been fine here in London(or so he told himself) before today. Before Kevin came to him.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma repeated.

"Because, _they_ told me that they are coming to get you..."

"..."

The only sound was the shattering of the 2 glasses Ryoma held as they fell on the floor. The shattering of his present life.

His life without them...

TBC...

So? I bet you can't wait to read it can you? ;p


End file.
